


Beauty and the Brawler

by ClaraOswin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Incest, Age Difference, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mohenjo-Daro, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Ancient History, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beauty is a curse, Bottom Jensen, Captivity, Conspiracy, Creampie, Dark Jared, Delicate Jensen, Dirty Talk, Disguise, Drama, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Ambitious Jared, Extremely Beautiful Jensen, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, First Kiss, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, I shall add more tags in future, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Incestphobic Society, Indus Valley Civilization, Innocent Jensen, Jared is obsessed with Jensen, Kind Jensen, Kissing, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulation, Manipulative Jared, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oblivious Jensen, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Older Jared, Omega Jensen, Paedophile, Pheromones, Pheromones as drugs, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ruthless Jared, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Suspense, Sweet and Innocent Jensen, Top Jared, True Love, Underage Pregnancy, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgin Jensen, Voyeurism, Warrior - Freeform, Younger Jensen, cock rubbing, oblivion, soul mates, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the ancient Indus valley civilization.<br/>Jensen is the omega prince of Mohenjo-Daro, who is too beautiful to look at. His father makes him wear a mask so that he can stay protected from the eyes of the dangerous and horny alphas.<br/>But fate takes a turn when the powerful and ruthless commander in chief Jared gets his eyes on Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepravedWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedWitch/gifts).



> Hey people, this is my new story which is set on Indus valley civilization.  
> Mohenjo-Daro is the ancient civilization which was settled in Sindh, which is in Pakistan. 
> 
> This is a story I wrote for the prompt given by my friend depravedwitch. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Oh and let me warn you. In this story Jared is very cruel and ruthless to everyone other than Jensen and this is an extremely underage fic. So hit back if it's not your cup of tea.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> By the way I don't really remember what I studied in school about the Indus valley civilization so I stole the facts from Wikipedia. Shhh don't tell anyone. ;D

Mohenjo-daro was built in the 26th century BCE. It was one of the largest cities of the ancient Indus Valley Civilization, which developed around 3000 BCE from the prehistoric Indus culture. 

Mohenjo-daro was the most advanced kingdom of its time, with remarkably sophisticated civil engineering and urban planning.

Mohenjo-Daro had a planned layout based on a street grid of rectilinear buildings. Most were built of fired and mortared brick some were made out of sun dried mud brick and woods. 

The kingdom was well accomplished and had provision of public buildings and facilities for social organization. The city was divided into two parts, the Citadel and the Lower City. The Citadel was a mud-brick mound around 12 metres high was used to support public baths. The kingdom had a central marketplace, where the locals would shop for vegetables and poultry. Individual households or groups of households obtained their water from smaller wells. Some houses, presumably those of more prestigious inhabitants, included rooms that were set aside for bathing, and many buildings had an underground furnace, for heated bathing. Most houses had inner courtyards, with doors that opened onto side-lanes. 

 

But the most auspicious monument of Mohenjo-Daro was the palace of the king. 

Being one of the richest civilizations of the ancient times, Mohenjo-Daro was thriving under the rule of the powerful king Jeffrey. 

King Jeffery was an intelligent and powerful alpha king, who knew how to handle the country and the people in it. His father King Gerald died in the year 2560 BCE, hence the most able alpha of the family was coroneted as the king of Mohenjo-Daro. 

Indus Valley civilization didn't believe in coronation of the oldest alpha as king. They believed in the most able and powerful alpha as their leader. So if any alpha challenges the oldest alpha prince for a duel and wins then he will be coroneted as the new ruler of Mohenjo-Daro. 

During coronation Jeffery defeated his older brother Robert, hence winning the kingdom for himself.

King Jeffrey married the beautiful princess Hillary from the neighbouring kingdom, making her the queen of Mohenjo-Daro. 

Soon after that, the beautiful queen got pregnant and gave birth to an alpha prince Stephen. 

They lived happily and peacefully in their beautiful kingdom. King Jeffrey used his leadership qualities and intelligence to make Mohenjo-Daro thrive even more. He worked well for the welfare of his kingdom and the people. 

Everything was perfect and people believed that king Jeffrey was the most noble king, who ever ruled Mohenjo-Daro. 

But the truth was something else. No one knew about king Jeffery's secret affair with his younger sister Joanna. 

In a highly incestphobic society, who believed that having incestuous relationships was a road straight to hell, it was impossible for the secret couple to come out. 

But affairs and secrets have their way of revealing themselves.

Princess Joanna got pregnant with the kings child. But being pregnant without a husband was one of the most nefarious thing. Princess Joanna lost her virtue to her brother but she couldn't tell that to anyone. 

Instead of supporting her, Jeffrey shamed her in the court by saying that she was a wanton fornicator, who let men use her body and corrupt her. 

Instead of accepting his unborn child he banished his sister, princess Joanna from Mohenjo-Daro just to save his reputation.

 

Joanna was just a fifteen years old girl with a six months pregnant stomach, when she got kicked out of her own palace by her own brother, whom she was in love with once. 

She was heartbroken and tired and hungry when she reached the neighbouring kingdom of Mehrgarh. 

The king's soldiers kicked the pregnant girl away from the borders of Mohenjo-Daro, leaving her to shiver alone in the cold winter night. 

She walked from the borders of Mehrgarh towards the city. 

Poor girl was cold and hungry, but she just hugged herself and kept walking. 

Joanna didn't realize what happened but she woke up in a warm bed. 

 

"Oh good, you're awake" a nice old woman asked with a smile. "What's your name dear?"

"Jo" she sat up, stretching her body and asked, "Where am I?", she took the bowl of soup that was offered to her by the old lady. "This is a temple of the mother" she replied. 

"Oh", she replied after drinking the soup in one go. "Thanks for the soup".

"Oh don't worry"

"How did I get here?" She asked, looking around the room. It was not a very big room. It had a bed and a mud pot which was meant to keep water cold. The room was filled with statuettes of the mother, goddess of fertility. 

"My daughter Mary and I went out to the forest to get some firewood and we found you on the streets, unconscious" she replied. 

"Oh" Jo tried to remember, but all she could remember was walking for hours. 

"Where is your husband dear? You shouldn't be wandering alone at night, especially because you are pregnant" the lady said pointing towards her swollen stomach. 

"I... I am not married" Jo lowered her head down in shame. "The man who made me pregnant left me"

"Oh dear" the woman looked at her, but she wasn't judging her. "Listen to me carefully now, you had a husband but he died and now you have nowhere to go"

Joanna looked up at her, "What?" She asked in confusion.

"People will not let you survive here if they find out that you are pregnant without a husband. It's better this way. You could live with us here" she said, placing a hand on Joanna's shoulder.

"Really?" Joanna was surprised by the kindness shown by a stranger that her own blood brother denied. 

"Thank you so much" she bowed down to touch the lady's feet in respect and gratitude. "You saved my life and now you are offering me a home. I can't be more grateful" 

"Hey, I am Mary" a giggling thirteen years old girl entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling good, thanks to you and your mother" she smiled and replied.

"Maria Harvelle where were you for the past three hours?" The lady stood up and asked in a serious tone.

"Ellen Harvelle, I went out with friends" she snorted back at her mother.

"Young lady, don't you dare talk to me like that" Ellen ran after Mary as she squirmed away from her giggling and laughing. 

Joanna smiled, watching their mother daughter bickering. 

 

They took care of her during her pregnancy and helped her during the birth of her alpha son. 

Jo lived with them happily. She worked at the temple and lived with Ellen and Mary. She became friends with Mary's friends as well and they accepted her more than her real family. No one knew that she was the princess of Mohenjo-Daro. And Ellen only knew that she had the baby without a husband, Jo didn't tell her anything about being a princess or the child being a product of the sinful incestuous relationship.

Jared grew like a weed. Jo raised him with the help of Ellen and Mary. Jared grew quite affectionate to his granny Ellen and aunty Mary. 

Sometimes he would ask who his daddy was, but Jo and Ellen would just tell him that his daddy was a soldier who died in dignity. And of course no one, except Jo, knew that he was the prince of Mohenjo-Daro. 

Jared dreamt about being a strong and powerful alpha and become the commander of Mehrgarh kingdom. 

His dream came true when he turned eighteen and was recruited in the Royal Army. 

Jared was one of the most powerful soldiers in the army. He was strong, fast and bigger than all of them. He used his skills to beat his enemies in any kind of duel. 

By the time he turned thirty, Jared became the commander in chief of the Royal Army of Mehrgarh. He was never afraid of anything. He never hesitated while slaughtering his enemies. Jared was the true ruthless soldier.

He was also very trustworthy and loyal so he soon became the trusted companion of Mehrgarh's king Christian. Jared was the second in command of the king and one of the most powerful man of the Indus valley civilization.

 

 

 

 

 

After kicking Joanna out, Jeffery lived peacefully and fearlessly with his wife, queen Hillary. They made more alpha and beta princes, their life felt complete.

Until one day...

Hillary was having another child. 

It has been seventeen years since the incident with Joanna. 

Queen Hillary was sick and there was no hope for her life. King Jeffrey was devastated.

He stayed beside his wife while she pushed to give birth to another royal child. 

As soon as Jensen came into this world, Hillary left. 

The king was heartbroken because the death of his wife, but as soon as he saw the little baby and his beautiful green eyes, he was lost. 

"What is he?" Was his first question to the doctor.

"I am not sure your highness, but I think he is a male omega. I have never seen one before so I don't know for sure" the doctor said, handling him the baby.

Jeffrey held the delicate little new born baby and watched his beautiful face. The baby yawned and drooled, watching his daddy with bright candy green eyes. 

Jeffrey didn't understand what was happening to him. He has never seen a male omega before. The kid was a boy but he had a distinctive slight sweet smell of omega pheromones. 

Something was so special and heavenly about the kid. Jeffrey never felt that way about anyone, like he was feeling about his new born baby. This baby was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

 

As days and years went by, Jensen's beauty grew day by day. He started attracting more and more gruff alpha male, so Jeffrey decided to hide his face behind a veil, when he was just eight years old. He wanted to protect the beautiful gift of mother nature at all costs. 

Jeffrey practically worshipped Jensen. He gave Jensen whatever he asked for and more, except for letting him go out of the palace to play. 

Jensen always stayed with his veil on and no one was allowed to see him except for his omega hand maidens and the king. 

Jeffrey would come to Jensen's room at night and remove his veil. He would slowly undress Jensen and lay him down on the bed. Then he would lie down next to Jensen and hold his beloved child close to his heart and breathe in his soothing omega smells. He would watch Jensen's naked chest and his nipples rise and fall as he would breathe softly while sleeping next to his father. Jeffrey felt so peaceful and relieved, sleeping next to his dearest. He would bury his face in Jensen's neck and fall asleep holding his precious. 

Years went by like this, with Jensen slowly suffocating inside his room. The king never allowed Jensen to leave his room without a veil and he was _never_ allowed to step out of the palace.

Jensen was thirteen now and he dreamt about how the outside world would be. So many people, he never met. So many sceneries to see, other than what he has been watching for years from his window. 

King Jeffrey had to go to Harappa for some royal business with the Harappan king. So he told Jensen that he would be gone for a week and asked Jensen to promise him that he would take care of himself.

"Yes papa, I will be fine. You don't worry about me" Jensen hugged his father goodbye as he left for his trip. 

But as soon as Jeffrey left, Jensen's mind came up with a dangerous idea. 

He called his hand maidens and his best friends Danneel and Genevieve and told them about his plan.

"ARE YOU INSANE" they both yelled together, ignoring the fact that they were talking to the prince. They were extremely close to Jensen so they easily got away with talking to him like this.

"Guys please understand. It's my only chance. We can sneak out tomorrow at dawn and come back before breakfast. No one will ever find out" Jensen pulled his adorable candy green eyes and pouted his lips, trying to convince his friends. 

"Fine" they muttered.

 

 

 

Jensen woke up before sunrise and got dressed, wearing his robes and veil. Danneel and Genevieve was ready too. 

They discretely sneaked out of the palace by using the dozed off guards to their advantage. 

Danneel and Genevieve took Jensen to the forest, so that they could avoid gruff alphas and keep Jensen safe. 

Jensen was so happy to feel the forest around him. It was so new, so fresh, so different. This was Jensen's dream come true. He couldn't imagine how someone could stay away from such heavenly sensations of mother nature.

"I AM NEVER GOING BACK" Jensen screamed, running around in the forest, laughing and enjoying every single moment. 

Danneel and Genevieve followed him around trying to keep him from tripping and bruising his knee. 

They were running around when Jensen suddenly found a waterfall. 

"Wow look at that" he exclaimed excitedly. "Lets take a bath" he said and started taking his clothes off. 

"Prince don't... Wait" they begged but it was too late, Jensen took off his clothes and jumped in the water. He stood under the waterfall and splashed water around. "Come on in, it's so much fun" he called his friends.

They couldn't deny him, seeing how much fun he was having. They took off their clothes and jumped into the water as well. 

Jared and Chris went to the forest for their weekly leisurely activities of hunting deer. 

They decided to take different routes and find deer for them to kill. 

Jared was discretely walking in the forest, trying not to alert his prey when he heard giggling. 

He quietly walked towards the sound and took cover behind a tree as he watched.

There was a beautiful, _extremely_ beautiful boy bathing and splashing water around with his friends. 

God! Jared has never seen anyone as beautiful as the little kid playing in water. 

And what was that smell?

It was so strong and soothing. So sweet and different. He could smell the other two omegas as well, but this smell was supressing all other smells and going straight to Jared's cock. 

"A boy omega?" He muttered under his breath. "How is that possible?" 

He took another deep breath and breathed in the most phenomenal sensation he has ever experienced. 

Jared's hand automatically reached down to cup his aching cock. 

He has never been this much aroused by any omega, that too a kid, in his entire life. Something about this boy was so different. He could feel a strong pull towards him. He needs to take him. 

He will have him.

"Come on, it's almost time for breakfast. We need to get back" the girl with the golden hair called the boy omega.

"Alright, fine"

As much as the boy looked and smelled excellent. His voice was even more sweet and was driving Jared insane.

Jared licked his lips as the boy came out of water, exposing his naked hips and the tiny little pink and useless omega dick. 

All three of them were naked but Jared's eyes were fixed on Jensen's tiny dick and those round, plump ass cheeks.

Jared sucked in air and bit his lips as he thought about bending the kid over and fucking his tight little cunt. 

"But I wanna come back tomorrow again" the boy said and Jared couldn't be happier. "Yes you come back tomorrow my dear omega. I am gonna take you tomorrow" he muttered to himself.

"Yeah only if we reach home on time Jensen" the dark haired omega said.

"Jensen" Jared said the name slowly, feeling it in his mouth. 

"What if we are late and the king finds out that we took his beloved prince out in the dangerous world?" Goldie panicked.

"Relax, no one will ever find out. I got this" Jensen said and they left after getting dressed.

"Jensen"

"My Jensen"

Jared repeated, gently fondling his cloth covered cock.

"Tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jay, you can't catch me" Sophia ran across the street as Jared tried to get a hold of her. 

_Mary got married to the owner of a chariot and cart repair shop, John, right after Jared was born. She had an omega daughter Sophia ten months after her marriage. Cousins Jared and Sophia grew up together. They played everyday together with other kids since John's house was closer to Ellen's._

"You are such an unalpha alpha Jay, you are still shorter than I am even though I am a year younger than you" Sophia mocked Jared, as the boy tried to run faster to catch his sister. " _You can't catch me, you can't catch me_ " she sung mockingly before Jared tired himself out by running too much.

 

Jared was weaker and shorter than other alphas, he hated it when his sister and the other kids made fun of him because of his less alpha characteristics. He couldn't even beat his omega sister in sports. Jared felt so frustrated that he started crying.

All the beta and omega kids laughed watching the alpha cry. 

Jared couldn't take the humiliation so he ran, he ran as far as he could. 

He ran into the forest.

Jared was sitting on his secret crying rock and silently sobbing. 

_Why isn't he big and strong like other kids? He's an alpha, at least he should be bigger than betas and omegas. But he can't even beat his little sister._

He buried his face on his knees and cried. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared didn't know how long he had been crying, but suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, pulling him out of his self loathing session. 

"Hey kid what's wrong?" A really tall guy with well trimmed beard and moustache asked him. The man was in his riding attire, but his clothes looked way too expensive to be of a commoner's. He had a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows attached to his back pack. 

"Nothing" Jared pouted, looking away. 

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, sitting next to Jared and placing a hand around his shoulder.

"Are you an alpha?" Jared asked, even though he was sure that the man is an alpha. The musk was too strong to be ignored. He was the manliest alpha Jared has ever seen.

"I am, why?" He frowned his eyebrows at the unusual question. 

"I am an alpha too, but my musk isn't strong enough" Jared looked down, feeling disappointed with himself.

The man smiled, dimples appearing on his face similar to Jared's. 

"You know, not all alphas are strong when they are kids" this got Jared's attention and he looked up at the man. Listening attentively now. 

The man noticed Jared's interest and continued speaking. 

"I was a frail little boy and my big brother was strong and manly. Everyone believed that he would be the one to take over everything after my father. I wanted to be a commander in chief, but everyone laughed at me. They said that I was too weak, too unalpha" he continued to speak until Jared interrupted.

"What's a commander in chief?" 

"He is the most powerful man of a kingdom after the king, he is the second in command to the king" he said and watched as Jared's pupils dilated, hearing about it. 

The guy smiled to himself again and continued, "But look at me now, I am much more stronger than my brother and much more powerful".

"Are you a commander in chief?" Jared asked, looking up at the man with respectful heart eyes. 

The man felt proud of himself as the little boy looked up at him as an idol. "You could say that I am the most powerful man in the world"

The guy got up from Jared's rock and said, "I have go back now kid, you don't ever think that you are not strong enough. YOU are enough" he said, looking straight into Jared's eyes and Jared felt a chill go up his spine, raising the hair in the back of his neck.

The man smiled, flashing his dimples to Jared and walked into the woods. Jared saw as he joined another alpha soldier. The man turned to look at him again and smiled before disappearing into the woods.

That was the moment when five years old Jared decided that he will become a commander in chief like that man when he grows up.

 

 

 

 

 

"Maa I am hungry" Jared stormed into his house after he came back from the forest and interrupted Jo while she was sweeping the floor.

"Go ask your nani (maternal grandmother)" she said, putting the mop on the floor and picking up the bucket to get some more water from the well. 

"But nani made chicken, again and I wanna eat vegetables" Jared pouted his lips and pulled his puppy dog eyes. 

"Oh dear lord" Jo rubbed her palm against her face. "Kids your age love chicken but all you want is stupid veggies. You'll turn into a moose someday if you have too much vegetables" she rolled her eyes and put the bucket into the well. It was tied up to a rope which went over a pulley on the top of the well. As soon as the bucket filled with water, she started pulling it up.

Jared circled around her, annoying her with his stupid food tantrums. "But maa, I wanna eat carrots and spinach" he said, pulling on his mother's sari gently.

"Jay, go away I have lot of work to do" she pushed him away and carried the bucket full of water, back into the house.

 

 

Jared pouted and decided that he is not gonna eat ever again.

 

 

He sat on the porch of their house and pouted all day. His nani Ellen asked him to come and have lunch but he continued to give them the silent treatment. 

 

Finally Jo gave up and decided to knock some sense into him.

 

"Jared, we need to talk" she said, sitting down next to him. 

Jared snorted and looked away, pulling out his lower lip even more. 

"You know it's gonna get stuck like that if you keep pulling it" Jo mocked, pointing towards his lower lip, which got the beauty conscious little boy to ease up on his lip a bit. He didn't wanna ruin his beautiful face.

"So you gonna eat your chicken curry and rice or not?" She asked him, but Jared didn't bother replying and continued with his silent treatment.

"Alright then, don't eat. But don't come crying to me when you don't get tall enough. Alphas who don't eat well stay weak and thin. Never mind, you can just sit here all day and eat rabbit food" she said and stood up. She started walking back into their house.

"Wait" Jared called and Jo smiled, _got him._

"Eating chicken will make me big?" He asked.

"Yup bigger than everybody. But you will have to eat everything including chicken, milk and also your vegetables" Jo was pretty sure this would get Jared to eat better now. 

Jared didn't reply, just got up and walked inside. He went straight to the kitchen, where his nani had already kept a plateful of rice, chicken curry, dal (pulses) and carrot - spinach salad, which she prepared specially because of Jared's tantrums. 

Jared sat on the floor placing the plate in front of him, and started stuffing his mouth. He will get bigger than everybody and become the most powerful alpha. He will eat chicken and become a commander in chief like that big and strong alpha he met a few hours ago. 

Jo and Ellen watched the boy affectionately as he ate everything. "Good job" Ellen said, patting Jo's back. 

 

 

 

 

 

That rock was Jared's secret spot, his comfort zone. He would come there often and remember the nice conversation he had with the powerful alpha. That man became Jared's idol and he hoped to see him again. But he never saw that man, he didn't even know what his name was. But he always remembered the encouragement that man gave him. 

Whenever Jared felt depressed, he would come to his secret rock and think about his idol. This would give him energy and hope to pursue his dream. 

Jared started calling him balwaan (strong man) in his mind, but he never told anyone about his secret idol, his hero. 

As years went by, Jared slowly forgot the man's face, but he remembered his words as if they were being spoken to him right now. His balwaan's voice echoed in his ears every night, reminding him that HE IS ENOUGH. 

As Jared hit puberty, he had a growth spurt that pulled his legs and arms, making them miles long. Jared grew taller than all the other alphas, betas and omega. 

Jared's greatest pride was that finally he was bigger than his little sister, Sophia. 

Jared loved mocking Sophia by standing next to her and measuring their height difference. He loved watching his sister's angry pout as he very proudly showed her that she could only reach his shoulder now. 

"Shut up Jay, just because you are taller now doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass" she would yell, running after Jared with a belan (rolling pin used for making chapattis) as Jared would squirm away from her teasing her even more. Mary, Jo and Ellen would watch their brother sister bickering and smile.

 

 

Jared's dream of becoming a commander in chief never faded. He kept on working hard to become stronger and smarter. Ellen got him enrolled in a local school for alpha and beta males when he was seven and Jared did his best to be better than his classmates.

Jared finished his education with flying colours when he was fifteen and then got into a warrior training college when he was fifteen. There they taught alphas swordsmanship, wrestling and many other kinds of manly sports. 

Jared was a quick learner and soon he mastered all the arts of fighting like a warrior. 

As soon as he turned eighteen he was recruited in the royal army as a soldier. 

Jared took part in several competitions while he was in the army. He won all the sword fighting competitions, wrestling matches, archery competitions and relay races. 

Not just competitions, Jared was ruthless when it came to slaying his enemies. Jared never blinked an eye before beheading whoever was trying to threaten his family or Mehrgarh's safety. 

Jared's popularity as the manliest alpha of Mehrgarh increased day by day.

 

Even king Christian got impressed with Jared's abilities. He always came to watch Jared's matches and competitions. He rewarded Jared everytime with gold and precious jewels.

Their friendship grew stronger and they became inseparable. It was a bit unusual for others to see the king being best friends with a mere soldier. 

Christian didn't care about his position when it came to Jared.

Jared was like a brother to him, it didn't matter that Jared wasn't royal blood.

He went on hunting trips, horse riding trips and swimming with Jared. Sometimes they would go to the several brothels, wearing disguise and fuck unknown omega cunts. 

Christian and Jared had fun, regardless of their royal alpha and village alpha differences.

 

One time he took Jared to the forest for hunting. They were having fun hunting deer when suddenly a group of ruffians attacked them. 

Christian was the king so obviously he was supposed to be the most powerful alpha in Mehrgarh. But he couldn't take six ruffians alone. But then Jared jumped in, slaying all the ruffians alone, without any help from the injured king. 

Jared could claim the throne by challenging Christian and proving that he was stronger than their ruler but he didn't. He couldn't do that to his best friend. 

Christian couldn't be more grateful to Jared. Not only for saving his life, but also for not challenging him. He thanked Jared by making him the youngest commander in chief in the history of the Indus valley civilization.

Jared was power hungry and ruthless when it came to destroy his enemies. 

No one dared attack Mehrgarh when they knew that the commander in chief Jared was protecting it. 

 

But no matter how successful Jared got, he always visited his secret rock and remembered his balwaan, _his hero, his idol_. He never told anyone about it, not even his best friend, king Christian. It was his little secret. It was the most precious moment of his life. Just a few minutes of conversation with that stranger was the foundation of his present life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Your highness, is everything okay?" One of king Jeffery's soldier's asked him as he joined him to continue their deer hunting activity. 

"Yes, yes. Just a kid" he replied and turned his head to see the five years old boy still looking at him with bright, hopeful eyes, sitting at the rock. Jeffrey felt a pang of pride and satisfaction at the boy's respectful gaze.

"Lets go" he flashed another smile at the boy and walked into the woods with his soldier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> How are you doing?  
> Just wanted to ask you what do you think about this story?  
> Lemme know your opinions politely.
> 
> Your comments always encourage me to write.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

Jensen and the girls rushed back to the palace, hoping to sneak in before the guards are up and alert. They had shawls with them to cover their faces, just in case the guards are up. 

It was already morning when they reached the palace, so they decided to completely cover Jensen with the shawls. Genevieve kept her face uncovered so that she can say the guard that Jensen was a new hand maiden. 

The guard let them in when she said that the masked omega was a new hire. 

Kosterman could smell the masked maiden as an omega, so he believed that she was no threat to Jensen. According to the kings orders only alphas and betas were banned from seeing the prince. And Genevieve was a trusted hand maiden so he took her word when she said that the masked omega was a new hire.

The got inside Jensen's room and locked the door behind them. The three of them were so excited that they couldn't stop giggling. 

"I had so much fun" Jensen screeched excitedly as he jumped up and down. 

"We're glad you are happy" Danneel and Genevieve hugged him, feeling happy, seeing Jensen smile brightly after so long. _Years._

 

"We're so going back tomorrow" Jensen smiled and walked towards the window. "I had no idea that the outside world was so beautiful" he looked out of the window and towards the forest. 

"I wonder what's out there, beyond the forest?" He said but was abruptly cut off by Danneel, "Don't even think about it. Do you not remember anything that happened back then?" 

"Dan, I was eight years old. Come on, I am thirteen now. It'll be okay, I can take care of myself" Jensen convinced the blonde.

"Yeah and we will get beheaded by the king" Genevieve interrupted, "We won't take you anymore Jensen, we already risked too much" she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Fine" Jensen pouted.

"I know it's hard Jensen, but this is what you have to do for the safety of yourself and everyone else" Danneel said, placing her arm around Jensen's shoulder. 

 

 

 

_It was around five years ago, when one night a masked alpha entered Jensen's room._

_Jensen was fast asleep when he sneaked into Jensen's bed._

_The little omega woke up to the feeling of an unknown hand touching and feeling him up. "Wha...?" He tried to squirm away, but the alpha was so big, so strong. Jensen had no idea how that man got inside the palace or how he managed to get into his room after such tight security._

_The man grabbed Jensen's jaw and pulled his mouth towards his own, crashing their lips into a rough kiss._

_Jensen tried to struggle away but he was so small and the man was huge. He grabbed Jensen's wrists and held them behind his back with one hand, while the other went back to Jensen's jaw. The man pressed his tongue against Jensen's lips, trying to get in. But Jensen pursed his lips. So that alpha grabbed Jensen's hair from the back of his head and pulled, Jensen's tried to scream in pain but was cut off when the man shoved his tongue down his throat._

_The man just took and took from Jensen's mouth. He sucked on the little omega's tongue, taking in all the moans the boy had to offer._

_Jensen was too young to feel any kind of pleasure at this, so all he did was try to get away. Until the man pulled out and placed a tight slap against the struggling omega's face, making the little boy pass out in his arms._

_When he came back to his senses, he was in his papa's arms. His head was against his father's chest and Jeffrey was gently stroking his hair. "You okay baby?" His papa had asked him, kissing the top of his head._

_"Papa that man" Jensen panicked, remembering the rough treatment but his father tried to calm him down. "I know baby, it was a bad man who came here following your scent. Good thing I stopped him before he could rape you"_

_"Rape me?" Jensen asked looking confused at his daddy._

_"Umm... you have seen papa's pee pee right?" Jeffrey asked, in an attempt to explain the boy what rape was._

_Jeffrey always fondled Jensen, every night, and slept with his little boy cuddled up naked against his body. So of course Jensen has seen his papa's huge, dripping erection._

_But he never really fucked his little baby. Jensen was too small, too tight to ruin. Jeffrey liked Jensen's pure, unmated omega scent. It was so soothing that every night Jeffrey would cum without any penetration, just by taking in the delicious smells of his baby boy._

_"Yes papa" Jensen nodded._

_"That bad alpha came to shove his big pee pee inside your tiny little hole" he said, rubbing his fingers against Jensen's cunt and slowly slipping in the tip of his pinky._

_Jensen looked terrified at the idea of a pee pee as big as his papa's ripping his tiny little hole apart._

_"Don't worry doll, I got rid of him" he said pulling out the tip of his pinky from Jensen's cunt and licking it in, taking in the delicious strawberry like taste Jensen's cunt provided._

_"Papa I am scared" Jensen wrapped his arms around his daddy and buried his face in his daddy's chest._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, I will protect you" Jeffrey said, kissing the top of Jensen's head and pulling him closer to his heart._

_Jensen felt so safe, so loved against Jeffrey's chest that he missed the slight smirk that took over his daddy's face._

_"Sleep here with me papa" Jensen requested, hugging his daddy even closer._

_"Of course baby, how can I stay away from you?" He replied, laying Jensen on his back and stripping himself of his clothes._

_Poor Jensen was so scared that he didn't notice that his daddy was wearing the same clothes as the rapist, except for the mask._

_Jensen never noticed._

_Jeffrey laid down next to Jensen, pulling Jensen close so that Jensen's ass was pressed against his drooling cock._

_Jensen slept as Jeffrey kept fondling his nipples and that tiny little useless omega dick. He circled the rim of Jensen's cunt and taking in the delicious strawberry smell and taste. Jeffrey came all over Jensen's back while Jensen slept peacefully, feeling safe in his daddy's presence._

_Jeffrey told Jensen to always wear a veil and never leave his room without it. And he forbid Jensen from leaving the palace. He told him that all the alphas were rapist, and they lost control seeing Jensen's beauty and smelling his pheromones. His daddy was the only alpha who truly loved and cared about him, so Jensen let his daddy do whatever he wanted to do. His daddy is the only one he felt safe with._

 

 

 

Yeah like Jensen's gonna agree to _not going_ so easily. Of course he would go back tomorrow. His daddy was gone for an entire week, there was no way in hell he was gonna waste his vacation locked up in his room. But Danneel and Genevieve didn't need to know that. If he could go with them, he can go alone. After all he is not an eight years old kid anymore. He is a big boy who can take care of himself. 

Next morning, Jensen woke up and got dressed. He stole some of Genevieve's clothes and dressed up like a hand maiden. 

Daddy was away so Jensen slept alone. Jensen shall never get another chance like this, once his daddy comes back. He needed this, he had to go out there and enjoy the outside world. He needed to go back to that beautiful forest.

So he sneaked out of the palace.

 

 

 

Jared woke up early to take a bath. 

He wanted to smell good and be clean while he took his pleasure from that omega. He never really bothered about cleaning himself before fucking some random omega's cunt or mouth. But he didn't want Jensen, _his Jensen_ to get grossed out by his stinky cock. 

Jared applied scented paste on his cock and cleaned it up properly. He wanted his omega to want him.

He couldn't wait to see his omega, _his Jensen_ again. He jerked off thirteen times since he saw his naked bitch yesterday. 

He was dying to see his omega again, hoping to bend him over and fucking that tight little cunt, senseless.

Jared felt ashamed and disappointed of himself because of these kind of filthy thoughts for a child. He never got aroused by little kids, Jared always fucked well grown, adult omegas. 

But there was something about this frail, little boy that was making him loose control. The ache in his cock was so intense that it was clouding his guilt. 

He jerked off again.

 

 

 

Jared reached the waterfall and waited behind a tree, hoping to see his omega again. 

He was too early. 

Jensen came almost an hour after that and Jared's heart did backflips when he saw that Jensen was alone. 

Jensen slowly took off his clothes and jumped into the water. He splashed water around and felt the cool stream of the waterfall pouring down on his body. 

Jared's hand automatically reached his cock when he caught a sight of water rolling down Jensen's pink and perky nipples. 

The alpha's mouth felt dry, he wanted to suck those wet nipples, bite on them, leave his mark on them. 

He fondled his balls and watched as Jensen walked out of the water, wet and unbelievably sinful. 

Jared's cock was painfully pressing against his attire when Jensen started dressing himself up. 

Jensen's naked back was facing towards Jared so he couldn't see the alpha. 

But Jared controlled himself, he didn't want jump the little omega and hurt him. 

He slowly stepped out from behind the tree and started walking towards the little boy. 

Cock pressing against his clothes as he moved closer to the completely naked and wet omega.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen has just put on his shirt when Jared got closer to him. 

His plump ass and that tiny little dick was still hanging out, down the edge of his shirt. 

"Hey omega!" Jared greeted, startling Jensen.

Jensen panicked and turned quickly to look at him, taking a few steps away. 

He was naked and vulnerable and he remembered that night. He didn't wanna get raped. He is not even in the palace, if this man rapes and kills him, no one would ever find out.

His heartbeat increased with fear, seeing how big that alpha was. He will get ripped apart if that alpha shoves his cock inside his cunt. 

"Hey don't be afraid, I just wanna talk" Jared said, as he noticed Jensen's panicked expression. He took another step closer to him. 

The omega's closeness and lack of clothing was killing Jared. He wanted to bend him over and fuck him _rape him_ so bad. But he didn't want the omega to hate him. He just needs to be a bit more patient and play nice. If the little omega believes that the alpha cares about him and not just wants to knot his cunt off, then he would willingly open his legs for him. Well Jared sure hopes so. Because he really doesn't wanna force that little kid and tear his hole apart. He just wants that kid to want him, to take him in, to let him stay in, to let him fill him up with his cum and babies.

"No... You stay away from me" Jensen took another step back, while trying to reach for his pants. 

Jared held up his hands in front of him, in a defensive position. "I understand, you don't know me but just hear me out." 

But Jensen was too scared to listen, he kept on taking steps back, until he reached the edge. 

 

 

 

_The waterfall pouring down on the lagoon, flowed down into a moat, which was the edge of the Mohenjo Daro part of the forest. The other side of the moat was Larkana. Mohenjo Daro and Mehrgarh were on the same side of the moat. Trades and business between Mohenjo Daro and Larkana were carried out through the rocky bridge joining the two kingdoms, or via the water route of Sindh river. This deep moat was like a canal that lead the water from the waterfall to the Sindh river. But now Jensen was on the edge, and the panicked little boy didn't notice it._

 

 

 

"JENSEN WATCH OUT" Jared screamed, when he realized that Jensen was on the edge. But it was too late, Jensen already lost his balance and his feet slipped on the dew wet rocks.

"Ahh..." Jensen screamed when he felt his dis balance and the scared little boy closed his eyes shut in fear. 

 

_This was it. He was gonna fall. He was gonna die. His heart pounded in his chest at the sensation of the fall, the weightlessness was scaring the shit out of him. He waited for the pain of hitting the bottom of the moat to come. He waited for his death._

 

But before he could understand anything, someone grabbed his wrist and he hung over the cliff. 

"Hold on, I gotcha" Jared screamed, trying to get a better grip on Jensen.

The omega opened his eyes after hearing the voice and looked up at the alpha, trying so hard to pull him up the cliff.

Jared hooked an arm under Jensen's underarm while still holding on to his wrist and pulled him up. 

As soon as Jensen was up, Jared pulled him in for a tight hug. "Oh god I was so scared. I thought I lost you" Jared panted against Jensen's neck, while holding their bodies close together. 

 

Jensen didn't understand why an unknown alpha would be so much worried about him. "Why?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Wha...?" Jared pulled back and looked into Jensen's eyes. That's when Jensen noticed that Jared's eyes were red rimmed and wet. _Was this alpha crying for him?_

"Why were you scared?" He asked. 

Jared looked confused, "Are you kidding me? You could have died" he said like Jensen was stupid to ask such a question. 

"But why were YOU scared? My death shouldn't concern you" Jensen asked again. He still doesn't understand why a rapist would be worried about him.

Jared didn't reply, just frowned his eyebrows and stared at him in utter confusion. 

Jensen waited for a reply but since Jared didn't say anything and just kept on staring with that weird expression, he continued, "Why would a rapist care about me?"

 

 

 

_His daddy always told him that all the alphas were rapist, who just wanted to fuck and ruin his tiny little hole. They never cared about him. No one cared about him except his daddy. Then why is this alpha showing him kindness? It's scary._

 

 

 

"Rape what?" Jared stood up in shock. Where was this coming from? "When the hell did I rape you?" he almost yelled. After all he did to control his libido, this stupid omega is calling him a rapist.

 

 

 

"You didn't but you want to" Jensen said, looking straight into the big alpha's eyes. He looked at Jared with so much confidence that even the big bad alpha felt intimidated.

That's when Jared felt it. A pang of respect for the omega. No one has ever dared to talk to him like this. Omega's were just submissive little warm and willing holes to fuck but this kid was completely different. Jared didn't like disrespectful people, but something about Jensen insulting him was making his cock twitch. He wanted to fuck that arrogance out of Jensen so bad. 

Jared wanted to fuck and fill Jensen's cunt and his mouth until the annoying and shrewd little omega submitted to him and begged him to fuck him more. 

But all he did was smile. 

Jensen's angry frown disappeared from his face and he stared at the smiling alpha looking back at him. That's when he noticed, Jared's eyes were beautiful. It was like blue and green were fighting for dominance, while gold showed them who the leader was. It was like his eyes were reflecting the morning rays of sun and illuminating the entire region with their brightness. Even the sun looked less bright in front of Jared's eyes. It was compelling. Jensen felt hypnotized.

"I am not a rapist" Jared interrupted Jensen from his eye obsession and brought him back to the present. 

Jensen didn't reply, just blushed when he realized how he had been staring at the alpha. And what the hell was wrong with his body? His heard was pounding and his dick was aching. Why was his hole so wet? Maybe it's because of the trauma from the almost fall.

Jared noticed Jensen's teeny tiny little prick, winking at the powerful commander in chief from the rim of his shirt. 

Jared's smile widened into a grin as he sneaked a peek at the tiny little useless dick that was shamelessly standing, and nullifying all the arrogant remarks given by that little bitch. 

"I don't believe you" Jensen said, avoiding eye contact because he was too embarrassed.

"Is that so?" Jared cocked an eyebrow. He moved closer to Jensen, and surprisingly enough, Jensen didn't move away this time. He snaked an arm around Jensen's waist and pulled him closer to his body. "So you don't feel good when I do this?" He bend a bit to grab Jensen's thighs and lift him up. Jensen grabbing Jared's shoulders in reflex, when Jared held him close and pinned him against the nearest tree. 

Jensen's legs were wrapped around Jared's hips and his little prick was rubbing delightfully against Jared's cloth covered huge and aching cock. 

"You don't like this?" Jared pressed his hips against Jensen's and rolled them a bit, managing to get a moan out of the little bitch.

 _Oh yeah! He will totally have Jensen._

"Tell me little omega, do you want me to stop?" He pinned Jensen's back against the tree and brought his hand up to gently grab his jaw. Jared leaned in so close to Jensen that their lips were just inches apart. He could smell the strawberry sweet aroma as he leaned in closer. Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No way in hell he was ever letting Jensen go. 

He was having way too much fun screwing with the omega, so he continued asking "Do you want me to stop omega?" He asked again, just to see Jensen's breath hitch a bit. 

Jared's masculine, _god so masculine_ voice was doing something to Jensen. He felt like he could go limp in Jared's arms and pass out. 

Jared's huge and muscular body was covering Jensen's tiny and frail frame as he continued to rub their cocks together to get some relief.

"Alpha... Please" Jensen was feeling scared. The effects this alpha was having on him was phenomenal. He had no control over his body. Jensen felt so vulnerable, so _needy_ being close to Jared. 

"Please what Jensen?" He asked, gently brushing their lips together. Jensen gasped.

"Alpha..." He panted against Jared's lips. "I can't..." 

"Can't what?" Jared asked, panting against the little boy's mouth. He was dying to kiss those lips. _Fuck those lips._

"Please let me Jensen" Jared moaned against Jensen's mouth. 

"I... have to go..." Jensen tried to speak but Jared was done waiting. He cut him off by uniting their lips together for their first kiss. 

The omega closed his eyes, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. The alpha was supposed to hurt him, but it feels so good. 

Jared swiped Jensen's fat bottom lip with his tongue and Jensen opened his mouth without even knowing. 

Jared snaked his tongue inside Jensen's mouth and traced every inch of that strawberry sweet and sinful dessert. Jensen moaned against his lips. For some weird reason he was feeling so good, so safe. For some weird reason, his definition of safe has been changed. 

Jared kept rubbing their cocks together and before Jensen could understand anything, his toe and fingertips started feeling weird. His entire body spasmed and Jensen came, digging his fingers into Jared's shoulders.

Jensen's orgasm drove Jared on the edge, he came in his pants feeling unable to hold it any longer.

They rode their orgasm with the kiss lasted that for what felt like ages. They pulled back panting and Jared rested their foreheads together. 

"Oh Jensen, I love you so much" he brought their lips back together. Jensen kissed him back with equal passion.

Then suddenly sunlight reflected on the water of the lagoon, almost blinding Jensen, when he realized that he was too late. "Oh my god I have to go" Jensen pushed the alpha and jumped away from his hips in panic. 

Jared fell down on the ground because of wobbly legs after his orgasm as Jensen struggled to put on his pants. Adrenaline took over endorphins and Jensen didn't get to bask in his post orgasmic haze as he struggled to get his limp cock into his pants. Jared watched the tiny little dick get squeezed into Jensen's pants. 

"Jensen please don't go" he said again. He needed Jensen. 

"I am sorry but I can't stay" Jensen said, picking up his shawls. 

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Jared said but Jensen just started covering his face and body with the shawls. 

"I WILL WAIT FOR YOU" Jared yelled after the omega but Jensen just ran away, after stealing a side glance at his alpha.

Jared cupped his limp cock. He could've stopped Jensen and they could've enjoyed more orgasms together, but for some reason he knew that Jensen will be back tomorrow. 

He couldn't think about Jensen not coming back. He just can't take it. 

He _needs_ Jensen.


	5. INTERMISSION

Hey friends,  
How are you guys doing?  
Just wanted to know your thoughts about this story.  
If you have any suggestions then let me know nicely.  
No hate comments please, they kinda ruin my day.  
Also I wanted to tell you that this is just a story and just fiction so don't relate it with real life. In reality these kind of things are wrong and unacceptable. 

So leave kudos and comments, because they encourage me to write more and more.

When there are no comments or kudos, I suffer writer's block and that sucks. 

So let me know what you are feeling.

Love you all so much and thank you for reading. :D

~Clara~


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen reached home with a million thoughts. 

"All men are rapists" echoing in his mind again and again. 

_His entire life his father made him believe that everyone wants to hurt him, but Jared... Jared is so different. Jensen felt so safe in Jared's presence._

When the rapey alpha attacked him five years ago, Jensen was terrified and he disgusted his touch. But Jared... Jared's touch was doing something to him. Even though he just met Jared today, Jared's lips against his, Jared's cloth covered cock against his naked prick, Jared's big hands all over his body and Jared's entire body stuck to his was... It was such an unusual feeling. His father touched and kissed him all the time, _so did his big brother_ , but it never made his fingers tingle or his breathing hitch. Only Jared did. That feeling was so intense that Jensen can't even believe that he peed in front of the alpha. But the shocking thing was that the alpha didn't even mind that. He was so embarrassment but the alpha looked even more... interested, than before. Then soon, it felt like his alpha shivered too and Jensen could feel the wetness against the fabric. Did the alpha pee too? 

Poor Jensen had no idea what the hell was going on. But there was one thing that was bothering him. Why would his papa say all alpha were evil, when there were nice people like Jared? And why is he feeling an uncomfortable clench in his stomach at the idea of his father touching him, the way Jared touched him? But surprisingly, the thought of Jared touching him was making him feel safe.

_He knew about love and marriages, but all he knew about sex was that some evil alpha would thrust his cock in Jensen's cunt, hence ruining it. But his cunt feels fine and it did seem like they had sex, because of the peeing thing. But what did his father warn him about? His daddy said that alphas only care about their own pleasure and not the omegas. They ruin the omega's cunt and tear them apart after filling them up with seeds. But if his alpha released seeds and he is still fine then... Why did his daddy tell him otherwise? Did he lie to him?_

Jensen didn't wanna think about anything against his beloved father so he just diverted his mind back to the handsome alpha. The alpha said that he loves him, does that mean he is gonna marry him? The way that alpha touched him and made him feel good, is it what people call lovemaking? He needs to ask his friends.

 

 

 

Jensen reached his room, by disguising himself as the new recruit. The guard let him go because he already saw him in the same shawls yesterday as well. So he assumed it was the same omega hand maiden. 

Jensen quickly got changed into his night gown so that it would appear as if he just woke up. He called his hand maidens and not a moment later they reached his room.

"Morning Jen" Danneel said with a wide and bright smile. 

"Jensen you're not ready for breakfast yet? It's almost time. Come on lets get you bathed and changed" Genevieve offered and grabbed his wrist to take him to the bathroom.

"I am gonna skip breakfast today, but I wanted to ask you guys a few questions.

"Shoot" they said together.

"Umm... I uh... I just wanted to know, what exactly is sex?" He asked biting his lower lip when the two omegas got all embarrassed. Danneel was too shy to say anything but the bold Genevieve started speaking. "It's when an alpha puts his cock inside your hole and fills it with cum" she continued seeing Jensen's questioning face. "Cum is a white sticky fluid that contains alpha's seed. When the cum enters an omega's hole and breeds him or her, that omega gets pregnant" she explained and Jensen listened attentively. 

"Does the alpha ruins the omega's hole after releasing cum?" He asked.

"What? Why would he do that?" Genevieve frowned her eyebrows and looked at Danneel, who reciprocated her expressions.

"Because he is a rapist?" Jensen said, more like asked, in a _not so sure_ tone.

"Umm yeah rapists are bad but not all alphas are rapist. Some are excellent lovers" she explained.

"But you guys always said that I can't go out because there are rapists out there, didn't you?" Jensen was now completely confused.

"Yes Jensen there are and we only said that to protect you from the rapists" they said.

"Whatever, I am gonna go back to sleep. I am still sleepy" he said and hit the sack. 

Danneel and Genevieve left.

 

 

 

Jensen slept but he couldn't really sleep. He kept having horrible dreams about that awful night when that terrible alpha tried to rape him. If his papa hadn't come in time, he would've been ruined or probably be dead. 

Jensen tried to fall asleep thinking about his father's bravery and heroism. But a certain alpha, whom he barely knew kept replacing his father's face and gave him a warm feeling in his lower stomach. 

Then that warm feeling would disappear whenever Jensen would remember how his father would react to this. What if his father gets his alpha 'taken care of' thinking that he's a rapist too? Jensen couldn't even think about something happening to his alpha. What if he tells his papa that Jared saved his life? Huh like he would listen. He believes in slay first, ask questions later. 

He can't tell his papa about Jared, he will have to figure something else out. He still has a few days when he can see his alpha without any hindrance. Jensen tried to sleep during the day so that it doesn't feel tired during dawn.

 

 

 

It was in the evening when he woke up to the knock on his door. 

Jensen yawned and stretched when the door opened and his big brother Stephen entered into his room.

"Hey Jenny" Stephen teased, climbing on Jensen's bed. He pulled Jensen towards himself and locked him between his huge, muscular arms and legs so that Jensen's back stayed glued to his chest. _Jensen's ass stays glued to his cock._

"So baby boy, why didn't you come for lunch? I missed you" he nuzzled Jensen's neck and took in the deep omega smell.

"Stephen you are squeezing me" Jensen tried to squirm away but Stephen just kept holding on. 

"Seriously Jensen, you shouldn't ignore me. You know how much I miss you" he kissed the back of Jensen's neck. 

"I hoped you'd sleep with me tonight, since daddy isn't here" he loosened his grip on Jensen so that the omega could relax. Then he slowly snaked a hand under Jensen's nightgown and started tracing his thigh. "It's been so long since daddy left for work. I was dying to touch you... To feel you. God Jensen, the things you do to me" his hands moved up to rest against Jensen's panty covered prick. 

_Usually Jensen loved the affection he got from his big brother, even though it was only when daddy was away. Jeffrey didn't like any alpha, other than himself, touching Jensen. Jensen believed that his daddy was just scared because of what happened five years ago, but Stephen is his brother and he cares about Jensen as much as daddy does. So Jensen let him have whatever he wanted. So Stephen touched and fondled his body as much as he wanted whenever Jeffrey was away, until today..._

Stephen's palm against Jensen's crotch was reminding him of the sweet pressure of Jared's hard member against his own. Jensen closed his eyes and his breathing hitched as Stephen gently pulled his panties aside and circled his rim with his pinkie finger. 

It felt uncomfortable. Jensen didn't feel 'loved' for the first time. 

_Stephen was his brother, he is just showing him some love and affection. Then why does it feel so weird, so alien?_

Jensen was about to ask Stephen to stop because this time it was really making him uncomfortable and weird, when suddenly Stephen spoke.

"You smell different".


	7. Chapter 7

"Wha...? What are you talking about?" Jensen panicked internally but tried to hide his fear by smiling awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck. He slowly got away from Stephen's grip and sat up.

"Oh nothing serious, just that you smell a bit... I don't know, not you" Stephen shrivelled his nose as he said. He brought his face closer to Jensen's neck to sniff again, but Jensen just pushed him away playfully. "Stop sniffing me idiot" he punched his brother's arm, "I am hungry, get me some pie" he said and Stephen smiled. "All right princess, coming right up" he smirked and got out of the bed to leave the room.

 

 

Jensen sighed in relief.

 

 

 

That night went by in anxiety and stress as Jensen kept praying that Stephen doesn't decide to come to his room and sleep with him. _He couldn't even imagine what they would do to his alpha if they found out that Jensen was touched by him._

Luckily for him, Stephen was too busy with work because of his father's absence. 

Jensen heard this evening that his father's meeting went successfully and he was returning early. Most probably by the day after tomorrow. So Jensen only had one more day to be with his alpha. His heart ached at the idea of not being able to see his alpha ever again. But there was nothing Jensen could do. Once his father comes back home, he will have no way to get out of the castle. 

At least he still has tomorrow. He will live a lifetime with his alpha just one more time. He will give himself completely to his alpha, even if it's just for a moment. 

_Jensen decided not to tell anything to his alpha about never seeing each other again. He had no idea how the testosterone filled, horny alpha might react to that. So he decided to keep it a secret and just have a few moments of ecstasy with the love of his life._

_Jensen knew he would never feel about anyone else, the way he felt about his alpha. The pain literally carved his soul but there was nothing he could do about it._

_He will never feel complete again, in his entire life._

 

 

 

Jensen met up with Jared at the same place same time, next morning. 

It felt like the pain increased by a thousand times the moment he saw Jared's beautiful face and puppy dog eyes. How will he ever be able to stay away from this guy? 

Jared pulled him in for a moose hug, squeezing and pressing his entire body against his own. "I knew you'd come. Jensen I love you so much" he hugged him tight and nuzzled Jensen's neck, while his hands traced Jensen's cloth covered body, feeling him up. "For a moment there I thought you might not come. Oh Jensen you just saved me because I swear would've died if you didn't come" Jared felt so desperate, so needy. The powerful alpha, commander in chief never felt this desperately for anyone in his entire life. Jensen was his drug. He couldn't even think about not having him. Mere thought of Jensen not returning to him was enough to make him feel suicidal. He didn't think about his mother or granny or anybody, all he thought about was that he would kill himself if Jensen breaks his heart. 

"You mean everything to me, my dearest omega" he pulled back bringing his lips against Jensen's for a desperate and _so_ needy, _pathetically needy_ kiss. 

Jensen's heart sank at the desperate declaration of love. He knew he couldn't stay without Jared. But what could he do? Jensen tried to push those thoughts away from his mind and focused on kissing Jared. 

"I wanna marry you Jensen" Jared spoke out of nowhere, as he laid Jensen down on a rock. "I wanna marry you and fill you up with my babies. We will have a big happy family" he said, removing Jensen's pants. 

 

"I wanna marry you too alpha" Jensen wanted it so bad. He wanted to be with his alpha, carry his babies and have a nice big happy family. But neither of those things were in his fate. He swallowed his pain.

 

He gently pulled Jensen's legs apart and was dumbfounded when he saw how beautiful Jensen's cunt was. It was pink and tight and smelled pure and unused. Jared couldn't help but literally drool at the sight. 

Jared's hungry gaze did something inside Jensen. He started feeling funny again, _like he did yesterday_ and his tiny little omega prick stood shamelessly in front of the alpha. 

Jared stared at Jensen's prick with heart eyes and smiled. "Oh god baby you want it as bad as I do?" He said before burying his face in Jensen's cunt.

"Mmm" Jared moaned as Jensen's cunt released loads of slick at the slightest touch. "You're so wet for me baby" he shoved his tongue inside Jensen's cunt and sucked in the sweet, honey like juices out of Jensen. 

Jensen tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and pulled his head even closer, trying to take his tongue even more deep. 

Jared took the hint and grabbed Jensen's hips, roughly fucking the horny omega's cunt with his tongue. 

When Jared was convinced that the omega was slick and loose enough to take his massive cock, he pulled away. Jensen whined and wiggled his hips, hinting Jared to shove his tongue back in. 

Jared smiled, "Patience sweetheart" he mocked and pulled out his cock, from his pants.

Jensen stopped whining. 

He just watched the huge cock with a terrified expression and a pang of fear rushed through his bloodstream. "Alphas would rip your cunt off" echoing in his head. 

"Jensen, you okay?" Jared placed his palm over Jensen's head comfortingly as he noticed Jensen tense a bit. 

"I... Are you gonna hurt me?" Jensen asked, still staring at the massive, drooling piece of meat, just waiting to fuck and fill his cunt.

"What?" Jared furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would I hurt you?" How could Jensen think that? Jared would die before hurting Jensen in any way.

"Your... It will ruin me" Jensen pouted and looked up into Jared's eyes, pleading not to hurt him. 

Jared's heart ached as he watched Jensen's pleading eyes staring right back at him. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked straightaway which caught Jensen's attention. He noticed how hurt Jared looked when he asked this. "I do" Jensen replied without thinking.

"Then you should know that I could never hurt you" Jared looked so hurt that Jensen's heart ached. "I know alpha" Jensen couldn't control the teardrop that rolled down his cheek. He despised the alpha who tried to rape him all those years ago and make him prejudiced about all alphas, _his alpha._ "Please make love to me alpha" he begged when he saw Jared's eyes water as well. 

"I will never hurt you Jensen, always remember that" he said looking straight into Jensen's eyes, _his soul._

"I know. I am sorry I said that. I just... I have... I have never really been with an alpha so I am scared" Jensen said, omitting the little facts about the rapist and being groped by his father and brother his entire life.

"Oh, that's why? Oh god you scared me baby" Jared sighed in relief. "Don't worry about that, I have prepared you enough and I am gonna be very gentle with you" he said bending over and capturing Jensen's lips for a chaste kiss.

Jensen wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. 

Jared lined up his precum dripping cock against Jensen's cunt. He gently rubbed the tip of his cock against the rim, shooting sparks of pleasure through Jensen's body. Then he slowly sunk in. 

He slid in and stopped, letting Jensen's cunt adjust to the intrusion. Then he slid in some more. 

To Jensen's surprise, it didn't hurt at all. Jared's cock was stretching him perfectly and the copious amounts of slick, spit and precum was helping the process. 

Jensen raised his hips to take Jared in even deeper, but Jared went slow, occasionally spitting on Jensen's cunt to slick it up even more. He couldn't dream about hurting Jensen, he needed to be as gentle as he could.

But the horny omega couldn't take it anymore, his hormones were taking over his manners and judgement as he shameless screamed "Harder!"

Jared was completely inside Jensen now, filling him up deliciously. Jensen has never felt so warm, so complete, so full before as he was now. 

 

If he thought that this was the best feeling ever, then the little omega couldn't be more wrong. Jared was convinced that Jensen was stretched enough and was used to his cock so he started moving, driving the little bitch insane. 

Jensen squirted the moment Jared's cock hit his prostate for the first time, slick mixed with blood covered Jared's cock as he continued moving in and out of Jensen's cunt. 

Jensen went limp after his too early orgasm but Jared didn't let that bother him and continued pounding into Jensen's cunt, watching the sinful hole eat up his blood covered cock. 

It didn't even take Jared a minute before he came embarrassingly soon inside Jensen. He fucked in a couple of times more for good measure before pulling out. 

Jensen's fucked loose hole gaped as a shiny trail of cum trickled out of his cunt and dripped on the rock. 

Jared laid next to Jensen and buried his face in Jensen's neck, breathing in the soothing sent of the omega in post orgasmic haze. 

"Run away with me" Jared said out of nowhere and Jensen's eyes ripped open. Now completely conscious. "What?" He asked before pulling away from Jared and standing up. 

Jared looked confused when Jensen moved away. "Lets run away and get married" he repeated.

_What? Is Jared seriously asking him that? But if he runs away then... Who knows what Jeffrey and Stephen would do when they find out. But he wants to marry Jared so badly that his chest aches._

"I... I have to go. It's getting late" Jensen babbled and started putting on his pants.

Jared was a bit disappointed when Jensen didn't reply to his proposal, but he thought that it was better if he gives Jensen some time. The boy was still too young. If he behaves nicely then Jensen would agree to marry him, just like he willingly opened his legs for him. It's not like he is in a rush or something, he will see Jensen everyday and then eventually they will get married. 

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow" he said but Jensen didn't reply and just rushed back towards his palace. 

Jensen didn't even threw a second glance at Jared, he knew he wouldn't be able to separate himself from his alpha if he had another look at those puppy dog eyes. 

He just covered himself with shawls and ran towards his palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen tried to scrub himself clean as much as he could. He got hot water in his hamman and scrubbed his rim until it was red and abused. 

He sank his fingers inside his cunt and removed all the remaining cum from inside him. After that he poured the strongest smelling scented paste on his fingers and applied it on his rim and inside his fucked loose hole as well. Then he washed it up well, making sure that the scent was strong enough to cover all the traces of his alpha.

It was strong enough indeed. 

Jensen smelled of jasmines as he put on his robes and veil and walked down to join his brother for breakfast in his room. 

Stephen kept touching and kissing Jensen while eating, but he didn't realize that Jensen has been used. Although he did mention it again while he was nuzzling his neck, "I don't understand what's different but you smell weird." 

"You don't like it" Jensen pulled out his lips and looked at Stephen with pouty expressions. "This is my new perfume, it's jasmine" he said like he was so hurt that Stephen didn't like his new perfume.

Jensen looked so innocently hurt. Stephen loved Jensen's natural smell but he would never risk hurting his baby brother's feelings. "I love it" he smiled and captured Jensen's lips for a kiss. 

Jensen fell like throwing up, someone other than his alpha kissing him was making him sick but he let Stephen do whatever he wanted. 

 

 

 

 

"Oh baby, daddy will be back tonight or tomorrow morning. How am I gonna stay away from you then" Stephen's hands traced Jensen's back and chest under his gown when they were cuddling in the afternoon. 

"I wish he always stayed out for work and I could have you all to myself" he kissed the back of Jensen's ear while his fingers circled his nipples. "You are so irresistible" he nuzzled his neck.

Jensen just swallowed up a sob and the disgust in his heart as his brothers hands kept tracing his body. 

It was nothing like Jared's touch. It wasn't comforting or soothing. It felt heavy and suffocating and somehow wrong. 

 

Jared was so happy that day. Even his mother and granny noticed it. 

Sophia just slapped him on the forehead when she caught him day dreaming. "What are you thinking about jerkface?" 

"Ow" Jared rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand and punched her arm in return, "What's it to you bitch?" 

"Seriously what's going on with you? You look... Too happy" she asked again.

"Why? you jealous whore?" He mocked and ignored her as she threw a bitch face and walked away. 

Even Christian noticed. 

"Jared you okay?" He asked when he noticed Jared smiling every once in a while during their meeting. "I am fine" was all Jared said.

When they were alone, Chris asked again but Jared just shrugged like it was nothing. But Chris knew Jared more than anyone else so he asked again and finally Jared spilled. 

"I met this omega" he started but was cut off by his best friend, "Did you fuck her? Was she hot?" 

"It's not just about sex Chris, not this time" he stopped when he noticed Chris's gaping mouth. He stared at Jared with a shocked expression and Jared rolled his eyes before punching Chris's bicep. "Shut up"

"Wha...? I didn't say anything" Chris replied with a shit eating grin. "Yeah, shut up" Jared smiled. 

"I want details" Chris winked. Jared rolled his eyes and shrugged, "You're just gonna make fun of me" 

"Hell yeah I am, MY BOY IS FINALLY IN LO..." Chris almost yelled and broke into laughter before he could say love. 

"You're a dick" Jared punched him on his arm and Chris made a kissy face mocking Jared, "Oh omega, I loveee youuu" Chris couldn't control his laughter as Jared just shook his head, "I shouldn't have told you" he smiled in shame. 

"Okay okay, I am sorry. Come on tell me now" he asked but the stretch around his lips betrayed his serious words and he burst into laughter again. 

This is how their entire afternoon was spent before the servant interrupted them with the evening tea.

 

 

That night Jared couldn't sleep, not even for a moment. He jerked off six times but he still couldn't sleep. He couldn't wait to see his omega the next day.

 

 

Jeffrey returned that night and Jensen rushed into the bath before Jeffrey could finish his dinner and come into his room. He bathed again, applying even more scented paste over and inside him and cleaning thoroughly. 

Jensen was sure that there was no way now that his daddy would find out about his little secret. He dried himself with a clean towel and put some scented lotion on his body, even inside his cunt which was almost tight again. 

He laid out naked on the bed, waiting for his daddy to join him in bed to take his regular pleasures from Jensen after so long. 

 

Jeffrey finished dinner as fast as he could, he hasn't been able jerk off without Jensen's scent during his trip. He was seriously backed up and decided that the next time he goes on a trip, he'll take his bitch with him. No other omega could satisfy him like his baby boy.

Jeffrey entered the room and saw his baby sprawled out on the bed, completely naked. His hard cock was pressing achingly against his robes and drooling hot precum. 

He stripped his clothes, eyes locked on Jensen's pale body and that gorgeous face. Jensen smiled at his daddy and opened up his legs, hoping he smells okay. He acted as normal as he could and faked smiles. He couldn't risk his daddy finding out that something was wrong. Jensen didn't wanna imagine what kind of ill fate would fall upon his alpha if his daddy found out. So he smiled and opened his legs up for daddy. 

Jeffrey took off all his clothes and sat between Jensen's legs. 

It was like any other night, Jeffrey would lick and smell Jensen's cunt and then rub his cock all over Jensen's back or nipples and get off. 

But tonight Jeffrey was in the mood of something more than just groping. He was in the mood of actually fucking _breeding_ Jensen. He has been thinking about it for a while now. Jensen was old enough to stretch around his cock and be swollen with his cum and kids. His baby boy wasn't a baby anymore, but a fresh and young omega bitch to fuck and breed.

"Hey Jensen, how are you?" He asked bending over to kiss Jensen's neck and cheeks. 

"I missed you daddy" _Not even a bit, but his daddy didn't need to know that._

"I missed you too baby" he captured Jensen's lips for a deep and passionate kiss. His cock brushed against Jensen's tiny limp prick, sending flashes of pleasure through Jeffrey's body and shame through Jensen's. 

Jensen's prick wasn't hard like it was with his alpha. He has never been hard for his daddy or brother but only for his alpha the last couple of times they were together.

"Jensen, tonight I am gonna make you feel something you have never felt before. I am gonna breed you" he said kissing Jensen again. 

"Yes daddy" was all he could say, even though he understood what his daddy meant and planned to do. He would let his daddy believe that this was his first time, if it saves his alpha.

"So obedient my baby boy. I love it about you" he kissed Jensen's neck and moved down to capture his pink and perky nipples. Jensen just laid there limply and let his daddy do whatever he wanted as he held back a sob. 

Jeffrey dipped his tongue in Jensen's navel and sucked on the rim of his navel. Jensen's stomach shivered in discomfort and he released a sob which Jeffrey took as a sign of pleasure. 

Finally Jeffrey licked the useless little prick which was loose and limp. "Such a good bitch. Even though you are a boy, you still don't get an erection like the good little, obedient bitch you are" he said kissing the slit. 

"Yes daddy, I am your bitch" Jeffrey missed the slight shiver in Jensen's voice as he moved down to Jensen's cunt. 

He held Jensen's legs apart and buried his face in that tight cunt. He was about to tongue fuck and prepare Jensen, when he noticed the smell. "What's this?" He pulled away for a moment before holding Jensen's legs even more apart and raising his hips a bit. Jensen froze in fear when his daddy furrowed his eyebrows and buried his face again in his cunt. 

Jeffrey took a deep breath before he realized what it was. 

He furiously looked up at Jensen and the little boy felt like he would burn under that gaze. Jensen's heart raced a million times a minute in fear when his daddy sat up and asked _screamed._

"WHO'S FUCKING CHILD ARE YOU FILLED WITH WHORE?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains too much angst and violence.

"WHO FILLED YOU SLUT?" Jeffrey asked the shivering little boy. 

"Daddy... I..." 

_Smack._

Jeffrey didn't let Jensen answer and placed a tight slap on the poor kid's face. Then another. Then another until Jensen's cheeks were red and there was a slight cut on the corner of his mouth.

Jensen sobbed and panted, trying to squirm away from his father's hold. "Please... Ah" but Jeffrey didn't stop. 

"You think you could get away from me? Huh whore?" He rolled up his fingers into a fist and started punching the little kid using full strength. 

Jensen couldn't even scream anymore as Jeffrey continued to punch his bleeding face. 

But it got worse when he decided to kill the day old foetus in Jensen's womb. 

Jeffrey clenched his fist and coiled his arm back, then he brought it down with full strength on Jensen's stomach. 

Jensen passed out after the first hit. 

He still continued to hit the unconscious kid's stomach. "Yeah! Take it bitch" 

_Again._

_And again._

_And again._

Until Jensen started bleeding from his cunt. 

"Yeah! That's better" he dropped the unconscious body on the floor and walked out of the room.

 

 

 

Jensen laid there for what felt like hours but actually was only a few minutes. 

He regained consciousness when Stephen splashed a few drops of water on his face. "Wha...? Big brother?" He looked at Stephen with relief. His big brother would save him. 

"Daddy told me you got fucked by another? How dare you whore?" And just like that the beatings started again. 

Stephen was worse.

He tied Jensen's arms up to the headboard of the bed and spread his legs apart. He tied his to the sides of the bed so that Jensen's cunt was completely exposed.

Jensen thought that maybe Stephen was gonna fuck him. 

What he didn't know was that Stephen was far worse that his daddy. 

Jensen didn't notice the leather whip that Stephen has brought to his room. 

He did notice it though, when the whip made contact with his open cunt.

Stephen whipped him hard until Jensen's cunt was not only bleeding from the inside but also the rim got ripped apart. 

Jensen passed out again. 

Stephen took his sadistic pleasure from beating Jensen bloody with the whip until he was satisfied.

He decided that the kid had enough punishment for the night. 

He left his room, leaving the little kid almost half dead. 

 

 

 

 

Jensen was passed out when Danneel and Genevieve entered into the room before dawn. 

The entire palace knew about Jensen whoring out his body and they found out too. 

They knew that if they didn't take Jensen away from the palace, his father and brother might kill him. 

Jensen didn't even move when they tried to wake him up. So they decided to carry the little boy out of the palace. 

Danneel applied some natural antiseptic turmeric paste on Jensen's ruined cunt and face and wrapped him up with shawls. They carried him discretely out of the palace, using the dozed off guards as leverage. 

 

 

 

They decided to cross the forest and take Jensen to the village, to Danneel's house. There he would be safe. 

 

The two omegas didn't know that a few other alphas caught their scents in the forest. 

 

 

King Christian's guards were out there early in the morning to hunt some deer when they smelled Danneel and Genevieve. 

Jensen was covered in blood and turmeric so the strong smell was covering his pheromones. 

"What do we have here?" Four alphas surrounded the two girls carrying the kid's body. 

Danneel and Genevieve panicked and dropped Jensen. They tried to run for their lives but the guards caught them. 

They took turns fucking the two omegas. But because those two were struggling too much, they got bored and decided to chop their heads off. 

Danneel and Genevieve's bodies were thrown off the cliff and the alpha's were left with the unconscious kid. 

"What the hell is this?" They wondered as they couldn't catch the smell. "Smells weird" one of them said as the turmeric mixed with blood and slight pheromones were giving rise to an unusual smell.

"Lets take him to the king" one said. "This freak of nature could be good for entertainment" said another. "Might keep him with the dancing monkeys" they laughed. 

They picked up the injured and still unconscious Jensen and carried him to the castle of Mehrgarh. 

They handed him over to some omega maids to clean him up and asked them to present him to the king as they returned back to the forest to continue their hunting trip.

The omegas took him to the bath and washed all the blood and turmeric from his body. They cleaned him with soapy pastes until all the weird smells were gone and the pheromones took over.

"Is this an omega?" One of them said. "But he's a boy" 

Jensen slowly gained consciousness as they dried him up and covered him with some robes. 

"The king loves omega girls. Don't know what he's gonna do with him" one of them said.

"Wha...? Where am I? Ahh" Jensen looked around and winced in pain as the robe scratched against his cunt. 

"You were badly hurt omega and our guards found you" one of them replied. "We're gonna take you to our king and he will keep you safe" she said. 

"What? King? My daddy? No... No please" he struggled as he remembered what happened to him last night. 

"What? Daddy? King's not your daddy" she frowned her eyebrows and looked at another omega who reciprocated her expressions. 

"King Chris will keep you safe. He's a nice man" she replied and helped Jensen up. 

"King Chris?" Jensen repeated as they helped him walk. 

He looked around and noticed that this wasn't his palace. He was clearly in some other place but how did he get here?

They helped Jensen and walked him to the throne room where Chris was drinking his wine. 

"What is this Felicia?" He asked as they entered the room. 

"It's a boy omega your highness" she replied. 

That's when Chris noticed the smell and stood up. 

He walked down towards Jensen who looked up at him with hopeful eyes, pleading for help. 

Chris looked into those deep green eyes and those adorable freckles covered cheeks that were covered in cuts and bruises. "What happened to you?" He asked, gently holding Jensen's face between his thumb and index finger. 

"I... I need help. I need to find my alpha... I... I am carrying his baby" Jensen said, pleading to Chris. 

"I'll help you" he smiled at the innocent boy. Jensen smiled back in relief and the poor little boy missed the hint of lust in the alpha's eyes. 

"What's your name son?" He asked. "It's Jensen sir" he replied with a grateful smile.

"Felicia take Jensen to my room and make him comfortable. I'll help him soon" he gave Felicia a _I am gonna fuck him soon soo prepare him_ gaze and Felicia nodded, "Yes your highness"

Chris watched as Jensen thanked him and walked out of the throne room with Felicia. 

 

 

 

"Tom" Chris called. 

Tom was in the room in a moment, "My king" he bowed. 

"Ask Jared to handle today's financial planning meeting on his own. I am gonna have a busy day" he said, eyes still locked on the door through which Jensen walked out.


	10. INTERMISSION

Hey guys,  
Just wanted to know that you people are still reading this story. 

So how are you feeling about it so far. 

Let me know if you have any suggestions.

And leave kudos and comments because they encourage me to write. :D

Love you all.

~Clara~


	11. FINALE 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends,  
> Just a few more chapters left.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying it.  
> Leave comments and kudos, you know how much I love them.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

Jared waited and waited in the woods, in hopes of Jensen returning to him. _But he didn't._

The alpha didn't know what to think. He had no idea why his omega bailed on him. Didn't Jensen like the way he made love to him. Did Jensen get bored of him. Well Jensen doesn't get to be bored of him, Jared chose him and the commander in chief gets what he wants. It doesn't matter what Jensen decides, Jared is gonna have him. 

Jared was pretty sure that he got the little omega pregnant, it was only a matter of time before Jensen came crawling back to the father of his child. But Jared didn't have that much patience. He was horny and he needed his omega right now. 

So without much delay, he stormed towards the Mohenjo Daro castle. Jared would challenge and slay anyone who tries to keep him away from _his_ omega.

He crossed the forest and reached the castle but the sight made him confused. 

Soldiers and servants were swarming around the castle like something extremely major happened.

"What happened?" Jared asked one of the soldiers. 

"Our young prince is missing" he replied.

"What? How?" Jared asked him.

"We don't know, we're looking for him" the soldier leaned close to Jared and whispered in his ears, "Don't tell this to anyone but I heard that he got pregnant without a husband" there was a shit eating grin on the soldier's face. "Who would have thought the little kid was a whore" he winked and Jared clenched his fists to stop himself from punching the shit out of him.

So Jensen wasn't at the castle, but he didn't come to Jared. Where the hell did he go. _Did something... happen to..._

Jared decided to carefully track the path that Jensen might have taken to reach him. 

His heart was pounding with anticipation and anxiety. He needed to make sure that his lover was okay. 

He looked around the forest and towards their meeting spot until he noticed blood a few yards away from there, towards the cliff. 

"Oh god" Jared felt like his heart was gonna come out of his throat. "No no no" he rushes towards the cliff. 

"No Jensen" he climbed down the cliff when he saw a mutilated dead body down there. 

"No please god" he climbed down as fast as he could and rushed to the corpse.

Jared sighed in relief and took a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank god" he closed his eyes and thanked when he saw Danneel's head next to her body. He saw Genevieve's corpse a few feet away. Jared should've felt bad for the two omegas but all he felt was relief when he saw it wasn't his omega.

But then realization crossed his mind, if these two omegas were murdered then what happened to his omega.

Jared decided to seek his best friend Christian's help in finding his omega.

The alpha rushed to the Mehrgarh palace and one of the guards found him. "Commander, the king asked you to conduct the meeting today"

"Cancel the meeting, I need to see the king now" Jared ordered.

"But commander, the king said not to disturb him" the guard replied and Jared grabbed his collar. "Don't talk back to me servant, I need to see the king now" he ordered.

"He... He's in his room using the boy omega" the guard said and Jared raised an eyebrow as he couldn't believe what his best friend was just doing. _No one gets to touch his bitch, NO ONE_

He pushed the guard away so he fell on the floor. Jared stormed to Christian's room. 

 

 

 

 

Christian entered the room and saw the properly cleaned up and prepared little boy sleeping naked on his bed. 

He smirked to himself as he started untying his robe. His hard cock was pressing up against his royal robe as he gently cupped it. He couldn't wait anymore to bury his aching dick inside the young and tight whore. 

He climbed on top of the bed and turned the boy gently on his back. Jensen looked so calm and peaceful as he continued to sleep. The poor omega thought that he was safe now and that no one will abuse and hurt him anymore, the king would keep him safe. Christian couldn't help but bite back a smirk as he thought how oblivious the boy was to his intentions. 

He had so many plans to put Jensen's tiny little body and his holes to use. 

His eyes trailed down from Jensen's peaceful face to between his legs. The pink little prick was still covered in scratches from yesterday's beatings but it was almost healed now since Felicia took good care of him. 

Christian watched the two inches, limp and soft, pink little prick as it rested between Jensen's pale thighs. 

Christian couldn't help but take the little thing in his mouth and taste the sweet skin on his tongue. Jensen let out a small moan as he suckled the entire length in his mouth but he didn't wake up. 

Christian realized that Felicia must have given him something strong to help with the pain. A flash of excitement rushed through his veins as he thought about Jensen not knowing who fucked him. 

Jensen's prick was so small that it easily fit in Christian's mouth as he sucked on it. 

The little omega moaned and his chest raised and fell, that got Christian's attention towards those pink and perky nipples that were standing now because of the stimulation to his penis.

Christian let go of the tiny prick with a pop and leaned upwards to cover that slutty nipple with his tongue. "Mmm" Jensen tasted so good. He suckled on that nipple, gently scraping it with his teeth. He sucked a few bite marks on Jensen's flat breasts. He licked and sucked on the delicate nipple until it looked red with abuse. 

When Christian was satisfied with ruining the breast, he decided to move on to the next breast. But before he could bring his lips to the unruined nipple, his door crashed open. 

"Jay what are you... You should be in the meeting" he grabbed the blanket and tried to cover himself as his friend stormed into his room. 

Christian raised his eyebrow questioningly when Jared didn't reply and just stared at him with furious bloody eyes. 

"What...?" He asked. Jared's look was giving him twists in his guts. He was feeling very uncomfortable at the way Jared was stabbing him with his eyes. 

"Jay..." He asked again, this time with more fear and less authority.

Jared almost yelled that made the alpha king tremble. Commander in chief Jared was much more powerful and dominating than the king himself. He was bigger and stronger and in a mood of ripping Christian's penis off for getting close to his omega. 

"HE'S MINE" echoed in the room.


	12. FINALE 2

Jared's alpha voice shook the omega and woke him up from his peaceful sleep. Jensen quickly sat up, scared and clueless as the loud and dominating voice pierced his ears.

"How dare you?" Jared grabbed Christian's neck and pushed him against the nearest wall. The blanket fell off and the too weak king fell on the ground, naked. 

Jared gazed daggers at him as he looked down upon the so called mighty king.

"Jared you... You will regret this" Christian tried to get up, taking support from the bed.

Jensen was still too scared to speak, he was still shivering when he noticed that he was completely naked. He tried to cover himself with the blankets as Christian stood up on his feet. He understood what was going on. The king was no different from his father, he was trying to rape him too. Jensen couldn't believe how stupid he was, how he always ended up trusting people who only want to use and abuse him.

"Touch my omega again and I will show you what regretting looks like" Jared warned him. He didn't wanna kill his best friend, but he would if that son of a bitch makes another move on his omega. Jared grabbed Jensen's wrist and pulled him off of bed. 

Jensen struggled to keep up with the angry alpha's grip as he tried to keep himself covered with the blanket too. 

"I think I have had enough" Christian said, stopping Jared on his way towards the door forcing Jensen to stop as well.

"What?" Jared turned and raised an eyebrow questioningly at the king.

"I have enough of your victories. This bitch is mine and I am taking it" this was enough to make Jared loose his mind but Christian had to add more to it. "You couldn't even make this bitch keep your child and now it's dead" 

That was the last straw. 

It took Jared a moment before he could actually realize that Jensen doesn't smell pregnant, but he was sure that he impregnated him. _Jensen lost his baby._

"See even fate doesn't want this cunt to be your bitch, so give the whore back and I might think about forgiving your behaviour" he just had to pour salt on Jared's wound. 

Jensen watched as Jared's nose expanded and contracted with anger and he looked furiously at the king. 

Christian was scared but he knew that Jared could never be strong enough to take more than one alphas at once. It might be the right time to assassinate Jared and finally be the strongest in the kingdom. He was tired of living with the idea that Jared was the strongest and he's the king because Jared let him be. He was so done.

Jared pulled out his sword furiously and challenged the king by pointing it towards him. Christian pulled out another sword from the wall. 

Christian could've fought fair but he knew that there was no way he could beat the commander in chief so he decided to use shortcut and end Jared quickly. 

"GUARDS" he screamed at the top of his lungs, startling Jared and almost making Jensen piss in his blankets. The two alphas were scaring the shit out of the little omega.

Not a moment later all the guards outside and nearby the king's bedroom stormed into the room, hearing such loud scream. 

"He's a traitor, he attacked me unprepared" Christian took advantage of his naked state and blamed Jared. 

The alpha guards pushed Jensen away from the way and pointed their swords at Jared, who just stood there for a moment feeling like he shouldn't have tried to play fair and just stab Christian in his throat. 

He clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the sword, "Fine" he said in a low voice and before Christian could understand anything, the guards were lying on the floor headless.

The guards tried to stab Jared all at once, but they were not even close to Jared's speed and agility. Jared's virility was far more than those so called alpha guards. They attacked the commander in chief but ended up headless on the floor.

Jensen couldn't scream at the sight of headless bodies. His voice stuck in his throat as he saw his beloved alpha kill men after men without a sign of regret in his eyes. 

Jared scared him more than any other alpha has ever. 

The blood stained the floor, painting Jensen's feet in red but the boy was too frozen to move. 

But then suddenly...

Jared was turned away from the king as he finished slaying the last guard, when Jensen saw the king quietly raise his sword. 

"ALPHA" Jensen screamed, alerting Jared. 

The little omega squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands as another sound of human flesh getting ripped apart entered his ears. 

He couldn't see his alpha's headle... he just couldn't... 

Jensen passed out and fell down on the bloody ground.

 

 

 

 _No please... Please alpha... Please don't be dead. Please come back to me. Please alpha... I... I love..._

 

 

 

"Jensen. Jensen. Jensen" echoed in the little omega's ears. 

_What's happening... Where is he... Alpha..._

The little boy slowly opened his eyes and tried to see in the darkness of the forest. "Alpha" he saw his alpha looking down at him. "ALPHA" the omega almost screamed in joy as he saw his alpha alive and well. He jumped up on Jared's lap and hugged him tight, making the alpha giggle as he hugged him back. 

"I was so scared I thought you were..." He couldn't even say it and just started to sob. Jared pulled away and brought his lips to his omega's. After a long and passionate kiss, he pulled away and rested their heads together. "I am fine baby, I was faster than the evil king. I killed him" he said proudly, moving closer to get another kiss when he noticed Jensen's weird expression.

Everything came back to Jensen. How his alpha cut off the heads of those men ruthlessly. How the blood of those soldiers painted Jensen's feet. _Jensen noticed that he wasn't bloody and naked anymore, his alpha might've cleaned and dressed him up while he was unconscious._

"No... No" he pushed Jared away and stood up, leaving the alpha confused.

"You killed so many men, how could you" Jensen was scared and disappointed. He moved away from his alpha.

"What? I thought you were glad that I survived" Jared stepped closer to Jensen as he continued to walk away backwards with his face still turned towards Jared. 

"You could've just grabbed me and ran out, why did you kill them?" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he realized that he was the reason behind the deaths of so many men.

"It doesn't work that way Jensen, I had to" Jared couldn't believe how unbelievable Jensen was. Like they would've just let him run out of the highly secured palace. But he understood that Jensen was just scared and in shock, so treating him with softness would calm him down.

"It's okay baby, everything will be fine" he took another step closer to his omega.

"No. No. Just... I don't... Please leave me alone" Jensen turned his back towards Jared and ran away as fast as he could. 

Jared stood there confused as Jensen ran away from him.

 

 

 _I did the right thing. I won't trust anyone anymore. I will live my own life as I wish. I will be safer on my own because I will have no one to break my trust._

Jensen repeated to himself as he walked across the forest after getting tired of running, towards the village. 

He would start a new life there, he would work hard and support himself instead of relying on others who just wanna fuck and use him.

Jensen's eyes were still wet, he was dying to run back to his alpha but he didn't trust the ruthless man anymore.

He wiped his tears and just walked in the darkness of early dawn in the forest. 

"Who do we have here?" He got pulled out of his thoughts as two large alphas surrounded him. 

"A pretty little omega all by himself just begging us to rape him" they laughed as one of them teased. 

Jensen took a step back and collided with the large body of a third alpha. "You trying to run whore? Trying to deny us of what we want?" The third one said.

The poor omega was surrounded by three huge rapists who were gonna rip his cunt off. He panted and shivered in fear as they grabbed him. 

"ALPHA" The poor kid screamed for his alpha.


	13. INTERMISSION

Hey friends,  
How are you doing?  
Just a couple more chapters left.  
Let me know whether you liked it or not.  
Btw I was hoping that you guys could give me ideas for my next long story.  
I will write it after this is over. 

And leave kudos cause they encourage me to write more. You know that ;D

Love you all. :D

~Clara~


	14. FINALE 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very dark and twisted.

"No. LET ME GO" he screamed and kicked around blindly as one of them held him by his ankles and the other one tied up his arms above his head. The third one pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it over Jensen's eyes. 

The little boy's heart pounded with fear and anticipation and now he was screaming his lungs out because he couldn't see a damn thing. 

They didn't bother gagging him, it felt like they were enjoying his screams. "Listen to the whore scream" one said. "Wait till we rip that little boy pussy of yours" other said. 

Jensen kicked around until they grabbed his legs and tied them with a nearby low branch of a tree, keeping his legs apart. 

The omega laid on the rock and continued screaming for his alpha as they ripped his clothes apart. Not even a moment later, he was lying there completely naked with his legs spread open.

"Boss, look what we caught for you" one of them said and Jensen heard footsteps walking towards him. "Just look at that pink cunt" one of them said and the omega clenched at the thought of random men watching his open cunt.

He squirmed, trying to get his restraints loose but it was of no use. They watched him and laughed which made tears wet Jensen's blindfold. He was so humiliated. Jensen stopped screaming and just sobbed hard, why did he run away from his alpha. His alpha is the only person who truly loves him and has never tried to hurt him. He gasped and sobbed as they laughed and commented on how tight that young cunt would feel around their thick and huge alpha cocks. 

Then suddenly Jensen felt a thick fingers enter his cunt. "NO" he screamed, but no one cared. The finger twisted and stimulated his prostate which made him wet even though he hated it. "No. Please" Jensen was tired of screaming, he could only beg now. This much struggle was too much for the boy. 

"Please stop..." he repeated as another finger was added in his cunt. They commented and laughed at the bitch getting fingered but Jensen was too caught up in the humiliation of strange fingers in his hole to care. He heard moans and gasps of multiple men and assumed that they were rubbing their cocks watching him get finger fucked as more fingers were added.

Then without any warning, the fingers pulled out and silence took over. 

"What?" Jensen moved his head around randomly, but the poor kid couldn't see anything because of the blindfold. _Where did they go_ he thought to himself, was he safe now. 

Before he could think any further, he felt the huge head of a thick cock enter his cunt. "NOOO" Jensen couldn't scream any louder, "ALPHAAA" the poor boy prayed, screamed for his alpha to come back to him. Leaving his alpha was the greatest mistake of Jensen's life, if only he could do it all over again he would have never left his alpha.

The cock moved in and out of his slick and wet cunt. No one spoke anything just moaned, as the cock continued to use him. Jensen cried and begged to the man to stop, but he didn't. 

"Just wait till my alpha finds out about this. HE'LL KILL YOU" Jensen spat out. "I ONLY BELONG TO MY ALPHA. STOP" He screamed but no use. The man took pleasure from his fucked loose pussy and didn't pay attention to a single word he said. 

Soon the man came inside him, filling him up with loads of cum. He grabbed Jensen's hips and somehow fucked in deeper, releasing another load inside the fucked boy pussy. 

Jensen literally felt his cum enter his womb and slosh around in the inner walls, filling him up with the stranger's seeds. He just hoped that the guy doesn't breed him, but he knew in his heart that it was too late. 

The guy pulled out with a sloshy sound and cum leaked out of his cunt, wetting his ass cheeks in trails of shame and regrets.

Jensen felt someone playing with his nipples and toying around with his limp prick. No one fucked him for a few minutes, until again some stranger decided to shove his cock down his throat. 

His mouth was fucked and the man came down his throat, feeding him his seeds which helped in enhancing the chances of getting pregnant. 

Tears rolled down Jensen's cheeks but there was nothing he could do other than taking it like an easy, used whore. 

He was fucked a couple more times by who knows which alpha, until Jensen passed out. 

 

 

 

 

Jensen didn't know how long he was unconscious, but when he woke up he was lying on the grass with his head on his alpha's lap. 

Jared carried Jensen towards the waterfall and laid him on the ground. He wet his handkerchief and was cleaning Jensen when the kid woke up. 

"Alpha... ALPHA" Jensen sat up, whining in pain after being fucked so many times. "I am sorry... Please forgive me. I... They..." The poor kid couldn't speak. He just hugged Jared tight and buried his face in his alpha's neck. "I shouldn't have left. I am sorry" he said tiredly. 

He was hoping that Jared would push him away or beat the shit out of him for getting fucked by other men, but to his surprise Jared hugged him back and kissed his temple. "It wasn't your fault baby, I took care of those rapists" Jared replied.

Jensen slowly pulled away to look at Jared, "Are you okay alpha? Did they hurt you?" He cupped Jared's face to take a look. 

"I am fine baby and I listened to you. I didn't kill them, I hurt them bad and handed them to the soldiers but I didn't kill them" Jared noticed the pride in Jensen's eyes when he said that he listened to him. Jensen crashed their lips together for a long, wet and passionate kiss.

"Alpha... I... I think the rapist made me... He... Uh..." Jensen looked down in shame, but Jared cupped his face and looked straight into his eyes. 

"It's okay Jensen, I told you it's not your fault. Come on, let me" Jared laid Jensen properly on the soft grass and gently spread his legs. 

The omega's thighs were hurting because of being tied down for hours, but he needed his alpha to fuck his cunt and fill him up with his cum so that dirty Jensen could feel pure again. 

"I'll make you feel so good baby" Jared spoke and lined his cock with the used cunt. "Ahh" he fucked in. "Oh god" Jared fucked Jensen's cunt hard and was surprised at the tightness after being fucked so many times last night.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby clench around me" he fucked deeper and hit Jensen's cervix again and again. Then a moment later he came deep inside that little cervix filling Jensen up with his precious cum. 

Jensen came soon after at the thought of his alpha's cum washing off all those strange cum from his insides. 

They passed out on the grass, tangled up in each other.

 

 

 

 

"Come on Jensen, lets go home" Jared woke the well fucked omega up a few hours later. 

Jensen yawned with a smile and sat up. "Home?" 

"Yes. You'll love to meet my mom and my grandma. My sister's a bit of a pain in the ass but you'll love her too and they are gonna adore you" he said and watched as Jensen's face brightened up. "Really?" The little boy asked.

"Yes and then we're gonna get married" Jared said with a smile. 

"Oh god. I love you alpha" Jensen crashed their lips together as tears of joy wet his eyelashes. 

Jared covered Jensen with a shawl and picked him up. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's shoulders and legs around his waist. The alpha carried him towards the village and the omega just hugged his alpha tight and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

 

 

That evening Jared returned to the palace and claimed the throne as he had proved himself to be the strongest and mightiest of them all by killing so many guards and the king himself, all alone. 

Some of the soldiers were hesitant to accept him as their new king but they thought that there was no point in rebelling because they were no match for the new alpha king.

 

Jared was sitting on his throne and drinking his expensive wine, thinking about new positions in which he would fuck Jensen tonight when a guard interrupted his thoughts.

"My king there are three unknown men here looking for you, they said that you'd recognize them if I said 'Shrewd bitch'" the guard bowed and informed. 

"Bring them in" he said and finished his wine. 

Jared placed the wine goblet on the side table and stood up. He walked down his throne as the three men entered the room. 

"We did as you said, now we're here for our payment" one of them said.

Jared smirked as he remembered last night, _How they tied Jensen up and presented his cunt to him, how Jensen screamed for Jared while he was the one fucking that sinful cunt._ Jared couldn't control himself and he burst into laughter. 

_Jensen looked so cute as he struggled to get away from Jared to go to Jared._

He felt a weird pride as he remembered Jensen's complete loyalty and faithfulness. 

Jared didn't enjoy it, _maybe a little_ but he had to do it. Jensen left him even though he knew that he belonged to Jared. 

_The little whore had no right of keeping something that is Jared's away from the alpha. That little cunt, that pink little prick, those lips, those nipples everything was Jared's. Jensen had no rights over them._

_Jared needed to show the shrewd little bitch his place so he did this._

_He fucked Jensen's holes for hours and the little boy thinks he was gangraped. Everything worked out the way it should._

 

The three men also started laughing as they saw the king burst into laughter. "Really showed that bitch it's place" one of them praised Jared and the king smiled at him. 

Jared moved closer to them and asked, "Okay how much was it again?" He asked.

"Five coins each" one of them said. 

"Okay" he replied and put his hand in his pocket to pull out the coins from the side pocket of his robe. 

But before the men could realize anything, Jared pulled out his sword and three heads fell on the ground. The bodies shivered for a moment and fell down as well, painting Jared's feet with streams of blood. All the evidence of his last night's deeds painted the expensive Persian rug with red.

"Only I can call him bitch" he wiped his sword with his handkerchief.


	15. FINALE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is the last chapter.   
> Thank you for reading. :D
> 
> Love you all.  
> ~Clara~

"So Jensen, tell me more about your family" Jo said, watching Jensen lovingly as he stuffed his mouth with delicious apple pie made by Ellen. 

"Mmm... I am..." Jensen suddenly lost the colour of his face as he remembered his family and how they tortured him. "I..." He couldn't say anything.

Jo noticed the discomfort on Jensen's face and understood that the kid was as troubled as she was. She remembered her past, her brother and the things she went through. 

"It's okay Jensen, just eat your pie" she smiled reassuringly and felt a satisfying warmth in her stomach as Jensen's pained expression changed into warmth and love for Jo. 

The boy omega smiled in relief because he really didn't wanna talk about his father and brother. He shoved his painful memory aside and drowned himself in the world's best pie. 

"What do you see in my stupid brother? I wonder what kinda spell he did on you that you fell in love with that idiot" Sophia stormed into the room and picked up a slice from Jensen's plate. Jensen smiled as she made fun of Jared. He admired the brother sister bond Jared and Sophia shared which he never had with Stephen. His brother only spent time with him so that he could touch him for his own pleasure.

 

 

 

 

Jared was still at the palace, he couldn't wait to move in with his mom, grandma and his adorable little omega to the palace. He had to take care of the incomplete affairs that bastard Chris left, then he would bring his family to the palace. 

Jared worked as hard and as fast as he could so that he could finish today's work early and get back to his omega. 

 

 

 

"Hey Jay, I need to talk to you after dinner" Jo told him while they were all eating dinner. "What is it mom?" He asked but Jo said, "later" 

"Is everything alright?" Jared and Jo went out for a walk after dinner to have their conversation in private.

"I was wondering about Jensen's family, do you know them?" She asked. "Umm... I don't know them personally" he replied. 

"I think his family gave him a hard time, Jensen is a broken soul" Jo said, confusing Jared. "What? But he never told me anything like that" he scratched the back of his head, trying to remember if Jensen mentioned anything about abusive family. "No. Nothing" 

"I know the eyes of a broken trust" Jo stopped and turned towards Jared. "Trust me, something's wrong with Jensen's family" 

"Mom I think you are being paranoid, I don't think the noble king Jeffrey abused Jensen" he shrugged as he thought that his mom was just worrying too much like she always did. 

Jo's soul shivered in fear and the ground under her feet shifted. She felt as if she would choke. 

"Je... Jeffrey?" She gasped in anxiety and fear. It's been years since she brought that name on her lips. 

"Yeah! Jensen is the prince of Mohenjo Daro" Jared noticed the discomfort on Jo's face. "Mom you okay?" 

"Jay... I... Oh god...Jay..." The light in front of Jo's eyes went out and the poor old lady fell on her son's chest. "Mom... Mommy" Jared lifted her in his arms and carried her back to their cottage.

"Oh my god, Jo" Ellen rushed to Jared when he carried an unconscious Jo in the house. They laid her on the bed and Jensen and Jared took care of her all night. 

As it was nearing dawn, Jared saw that Jensen fell asleep next to his unconscious mother. So he carried the exhausted kid to their room and laid him on the bed. He pulled up the blanket and let his omega rest. Then he came back to check up on his mother.

"Mom you're up" he rushed to her side as she slowly gained consciousness. 

"Jay..." She looked around and tried to sit up as Jared helped her. 

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her eyelids.

"I don't know, you fainted while we were talking" he replied. 

Then all of it came back to Jo. The entire conversation.

"No" she panicked and Jared saw that fear on her face again. 

"Mom, what is it?" He cupped Jo's face.

"You can't be with Jensen" she said straightaway without giving much thought.

Time stopped for a moment. It was complete silence in the room as Jared processed what his mom just said. 

"What?" He pulled his hands away from her face and stood up straight. 

_Did his mom really said him that he can't be with Jensen? Did she think that she gets a say in this? How dare she try to say that? No one NO ONE can come in the way of him being with his omega._

"What did you just say? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO STOP ME FROM BEING WITH MY OMEGA?" He almost screamed, clenching his fists. 

"Jay, Jensen is... He's your..." Jo buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. Jared still didn't understand what was going on with his mother. She loved Jensen until last night, but now she said that Jared can't be with him. Why is she doing this.

"Tell me mom" he clenched his jaw in frustration as she kept on sobbing. 

"TELL ME" 

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER" 

 

 

"What?" Jared was way more confused than shocked. "What are you...?"

"Jeffrey is the one who got me pregnant, he was my brother. I couldn't say that to anyone so I lied. My brother made me pregnant and threw me out of the castle. The society wouldn't have let me live if they found out that not only was I pregnant without a husband but that I was carrying my own brother's child" she spoke in one breath. 

Jared fell on the ground on his knees. He was speechless.

The alpha couldn't think of a single word to say. _What the hell just happened?_

"You... You are Jeffrey's son" she started sobbing in shame again. 

Jo sobbed and Jared sat there on his knees for what felt like hours quietly, until Jo broke the silence. 

"I am sure that the incestuous bastard was doing the same thing to his son that he did to me" 

This got Jared's attention back from his thoughts. "What?" He looked up to his mother. 

"I asked Jensen about his family and saw the same pain and suffering in his eyes that I have in mine when I think about that bastard" she said and that was enough to push Jared on the edge. 

"Jared" Jo called from behind but the alpha didn't listen. He walked out of the house and got up on his horse. He rode as fast as he could across the forest. 

Jared's alpha territorial hormones and testosterones clouded his judgement. All he could think about was shoving his sword down Jeffrey's throat. The so called noble king touched what belongs to him. 

The alpha was in a shove sword first, talk later mood as he entered the palace but he decided to play it safe.

"I am the king of Mehrgarh, I want to see king Jeffrey" he said to a guard as he entered. The guard was a bit confused as the man was here without any guards or servants. But he identified the commander in chief mark on Jared's horse so he let him in. The guard didn't want any trouble with the high post soldier, who might be the king of a neighbouring kingdom.

As soon as Jared entered the palace, he pulled out his favourite _Christian slaying_ sword from the horse's side and tied it on his waist instead of carrying it in his hands. He was holding himself back so that he could get as closer to Jeffrey as possible without raising any suspicions. 

 

 

 

"Welcome to my palace king" Jeffrey and Stephen bowed when Jared entered the room. They were enjoying wine in the throne room with about twenty naked whores. 

Jared felt like spitting on their face as a couple of whores winked at him. 

"What should we offer you? Wine? Smoke? Cunt?" Jeffrey smirked and offered the neighbouring king a nice whore to fuck. 

Jared was least interested in the whore and he didn't even bother to give her a second look as he concentrated on Jeffrey's face.

 _Where has he seen this man?_

"How may I help you my son?" The king came closer to the young king and placed a hand on his shoulder, that's when it struck his mind. 

_This is his alpha, his hero, the one who encouraged him to become strong and powerful._

Jared was shocked. He stared at Jeffrey and thought about how fate was a bitch. Jeffrey dug his own coffin when he treated Jared with such kindness and spoke encouraging words to him. 

"Son you okay?" He asked again and looked at Stephen with a confused look that he reciprocated.

"Yes father. I am okay" Jared spat out.

Jeffrey pulled his hand back in confusion. "What?" _Why is this guy calling him father?_

"I am Jo's son, remember her?" 

Jeffrey took a few steps back and tripped on his own shoes, falling hard on the ground. 

"Father, are you okay?" An oblivious Stephen rushed to his side. 

Jeffrey just held his chest as he remembered his first love, his sister. 

"And about Jensen, he's mine now I bred him" Jared rubbed it on his face with a smirk.

This got Stephen's attention, "Bred him? It was you? But we killed the baby" 

Jared's smirk disappeared from his face, _These are the men who hurt his omega and kill his child._

He didn't speak another word nor listened and two heads got separated from the bodies. 

The omega whores started screaming and running around like chicken about to get slaughtered, while Jared's feet got painted in blood again. 

This time instead of wiping his sword with handkerchief, he decided to lick it clean and drink the blood of his greatest victory. He avenged his mother, omega and child at the same time. 

 

 

 

Jared came back home and saw many people around his house, his immediate thought went to whether his omega was okay. He rushed in to see Jensen sitting with Sophia and sighed in relief. 

Then suddenly Mary hugged Jared out of nowhere and sobbed in his ears, "Jo is no longer with us" 

"What?" Jared walked quickly towards his mother's bed and saw her dead body lying on the bed. 

"I am sorry your highness, she had a heart attack" the doctor said.

A single teardrop rolled down Jared's eyes. Jensen slowly walked to Jared and wrapped his arms around the alpha from behind. "I am sorry alpha" he sobbed. 

Jared turned around and hugged his lover tightly and cried his heart out.

 

 

 

 

 

"I wish my daddy and big brother loved me as much as you love me" Jensen was seven months pregnant now and his pregnancy hormones made him emotional and miss his daddy even more.

"I wonder if they looked for me when I ran away" he said nuzzling his nose against Jared's chest. 

"I don't think so my love, I heard they bought a new palace outside of Mohenjo Daro and bought a new kingdom" Jared said rubbing Jensen's pregnancy bump.

"I claimed Mohenjo Daro when a new king took over" Jared spoke but Jensen was least interested in kingdom talk. All he thought about was that his daddy never even bothered to look for him. Even though Jeffrey hurt him so much, Jensen still loved his father. 

Jared noticed the wetness against his chest as teardrops rolled down Jensen's cheeks, wetting Jared's chest. 

"It's okay baby, I love you more than anything. I'll never leave you" Jared promised hugging his pregnant omega tightly.

"I love you too alpha" Jensen felt so relieved and satisfied every time Jared confessed love to him. His alpha was the only person who truly loved him and was always honest with him. He loved him with all his heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments.  
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
